


Harry.

by greeneyeslovesblueeyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Sad Harry, ellos se enamoran, harry con corazon roto, larry stylinson - Freeform, leve mencion de harry con alguien mas, louis frunce mucho el ceño
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyeslovesblueeyes/pseuds/greeneyeslovesblueeyes
Summary: Harry tiene algún tipo de crisis cuando pierde al potencial amor de su vida. Llora y se culpa demasiado, pero, cuando levanta la vista encuentra a Louis mirándole con el ceño fruncido.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esta historia en dos horas y media más o menos, estaba escuchando un disco que en lo personal dice mucho de lo que he vivido. Entonces como a todos tuve una de estas crisis existenciales pero las mías son más dramáticas y en el aspecto romántico.
> 
> Los capítulos son cortitos, no creo que tengan más de quinientas palabras cada uno, son como diez capítulos y no puedo creer que la escribiera solo así.
> 
> Los estaré subiendo, no sé cada tantas horas eso es depende de mí Internet y mi tiempo.
> 
> Bueno, las advertencias;  
> • Mención de Harry con alguien más.  
> • Relación tóxica entre rendijas.
> 
> Quiero aclarar que lo de la relación tóxica no es en sí, depende como lo vean, aunque está centrado en Harry deberían ya saben tratar de ver ambos lados y no odiar a ninguno.

 

— ¿Entonces?

Harry se sobresaltó, había ido tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había comenzado a llover. Se removió en el frío asiento del coche y cerró sus manos al rededor del cinturón de seguridad, solo para que no pudiera verse el temblor de estas.

Miró de reojo a Nicholas que seguía con su mirada fija al camino, pero su mandíbula estaba apretada, sus manos no presentaban sus nudillos blancos pero sabía que estaba apretando más de lo normal el volante.

¿Ahora por qué estaban enojados? Preguntó a sí mismo, Harry. Temiendo haber perdido algo y no poder solucionarlo esta vez. Aunque bueno, ahora discutían solo porque el mosquito pasaba hacia el lado equivocado.

Suspiró y volteó hacia Nicholas. Era tan hermoso, su piel tan clara, tenía unos rizos más pronunciados que los suyos y más oscuros, que contrastaban completamente con su piel y sus ojos grises. Harry había estado tan ilusionado. Bueno, aun lo estaba y muy enamorado. Solo que ahora todo en su perfecta relación parecía estarse perdiendo sin que él pudiera sostenerla.

— ¿Uh? —balbuceó, cuando Nicholas le dio una mirada de las que solo sabía dar desde hace unas semanas, tragó — Lo siento, no te escuche, amor.

— Ese es el problema —resoplo con una sonrisa burlesca mientras negaba— Jamás escuchas cualquier cosa que te digo, solo quieres lo que tú dices, solo te preocupas por nada más que por ti.

Harry volteo a verle con sus ojos lo suficientemente abiertos mientras le negaba. Eso era una vil mentira, no hacía nada sin antes pensar en que opinaría su novio, en si le gustaría, en los beneficios que le daría, el mismo Nicholas seguido le decía que debía hacer cosas por él mismo, no por alguien más.

— No digas eso. —su expresión dolida frunció su ceño ligeramente mientras negaba y volvía su vista hacia adelante. — Para mí eres lo más importante y jamás nadie podría cambiar eso, te amo y me preocupo por ti antes que por mí, jamás deberías olvidarlo.

Sintió una mano acercarse a una de las suyas, las cuales seguían aferradas al cinturón de seguridad. Harry cedió soltándolo y siguiendo la guía de la mano ajena hasta que sus dedos se entrelazaron.

— Lo siento, soy un idiota. —la voz del otro se escuchaba suave y arrepentida, Harry volteo a verle encontrándose con una suave mirada también. — Ya no será así, lo compensare, Hazzy.

Harry dio un apretón al agarre de sus manos y asintió creyéndole con ganas, él no podía mentirle.


	2. Track 1

 

Harry se quedó atontado mirando a su celular, el último mensaje que había recibido.

_«Lo que quieras, estoy cansado de ti, aprende a vivir sin mi»_

Había tenido planeado ir al cine esa tarde, pero un día antes recibió un par de tareas descomunales, una en especial en equipo. No podían aplazarlo porque los siguientes días los chicos no podrían juntarse, entonces Harry había mandado un mensaje para cancelar su cita y eso era lo que había recibido después de molestar a su pareja con media hora de disculpas.

Mordió su labio inferior para contrarrestar el ardor en sus ojos y evitar las ganas de llorar. Parpadeo repetidas veces antes de mandar un  _«Entendido, no te molesto más.»_ , guardó el móvil en su bolsillo y se acercó para llamar a la puerta.

Liam le recibió con esa preciosa sonrisa amigable y sus bonitos ojos de cachorro mimado, le encaminó hacia la sala donde sus otros dos amigos estaban. Niall le saludo llamándole a sentarse a su lado mientras que Louis ya estaba buscando algo en el ordenador, él siempre quería acabar lo más rápido para no hacer nada después.

Se sentó sobre el taburete a lado de Niall cuando sintió su celular vibrar, pero se contuvo de mirar un nuevo mensaje, no quería que Liam y Niall le dijeran sobre tener que esconder su teléfono para que no estuviera de meloso con Nicholas, aunque ya no era así.

Sin embargo, cuando Liam fue a llamar por una pizza y Niall fue por las cervezas, saco el móvil bajo la mesa mientras Louis seguía tecleando.

_«No sé por qué le das tantas vueltas a esto, hay que terminarlo antes de que sea peor.»_

Harry se quedó perdido a la mitad de las palabras. ¿Terminarlo?, ¿esto?, pero si ayer le dijo cuanto le amaba y Nicholas había empezado un plan de reconquista, por eso había sido la idea de la cita.

No pudo contener las lágrimas porque esta vez cuando parpadeo una lágrima caliente escapó de su ojo de una manera abundante que le hizo casi desmayar, limpio disimuladamente sus ojos  antes de responderle  _«Espera a que llegue a casa, por favor, no tomes ideas precipitadas, podemos arreglarlo. Solo espera que llegue.»_

Harry sabía que pedir eso era inútil, una vez que algo se metía en la cabeza del otro, no salía hasta que la realizaba. Esto era el fin de su verdadero amor.

Levantó la vista al no escuchar ningún ruido y Louis lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, se sonrojo violentamente sintiendo sus mejillas en llamas y parpadeo para que cualquier rastro de lágrimas se fuera, escucho a los chicos volver y deslizó su celular a su bolsillo.

— Seguro Louis ya está contándote sus depravaciones — se escuchó la voz de Niall, al mismo tiempo que señalaba sus mejillas rojas y después todos reían.


	3. Track 2

 

— Por favor, podemos arreglarlo —paso su mano por su cabello en señal a su desesperación—, cambiare, lo juro, solo dame una oportunidad.

Nicholas negó con determinación, su mandíbula se tensó mientras permanecía en su lugar.

— Esto no está bien, Harry —murmuro— Esto no es bueno para ninguno. No debes hacerlo.

Se levantó del sillón y camino hacia la entrada. — No me busques Harry, no quiero que terminemos mal, podemos ser amigos si deseas pero necesito que estés al margen de mi vida, no quiero ser grosero contigo.

Harry se quedó ahí, parado. Viendo como  _su persona_  salía no sólo de su casa, sino también de su vida, dejándola oscura y vacía, sintiéndose abandonado y sin importancia mientras trataba de no ahogarse en llanto.

Se volvió hasta el sillón donde había estado sentada la persona a la que amaba, antes de frotar su nariz contra el respaldo para buscar su aroma fresco.

Minutos después decidió ir hacia la habitación y tomar uno de los suéteres de Nicholas, se arropo con él y busco su móvil a tientas, necesitaba gritar pero su garganta parecía que iba a explotar si lo hacía.

Entre llantos llamo a Niall la única persona que podría entenderle y no lo juzgaría en ningún momento.

Tenía tres amigos pero siempre fue más cercano a Niall y este había vivido cosas  _desafortunadamente_  igual de malas de las que vivía ahora Harry como para que no pudiera comprenderlo y ayudarle a saber qué hacer en una situación como esa, se sentía tan culpable.

¿Era su culpa?

Dios, él le había dado todo lo que estaba en sus manos a Nicholas, pero, parecía no importar en lo absoluto, era como si nada de eso hubiera importado jamás.

Minutos después abrió la puerta y abrazo a Niall apenas al ver su rubio cabello, chilló en su cuello y se permitió quebrarse, después de unos minutos recuperó el aliento y levanto su rostro encontrándose con que Louis estaba también ahí, detrás de Niall, mirándole nuevamente con el ceño fruncido.


	4. Track 3

 

Liam y Louis llegaron hasta su mesa, después de que Niall los llamara con una mano.

Harry quería a sus amigos pero se sentía un poco incómodo para abrirse frente a Louis que siempre lo veía con el entrecejo fruncido.

Tuvo un ligero espasmo de llanto, recordándole porque sus ojos ardían, haciéndole sentir como un pequeño bebé.

Se sentía tan solo y tan roto. ¿Esto era lo que debía pasar para que después él y Nicholas pudieran estar juntos y vivir todo lo que había soñado?

Harry los había imaginado en tantos escenarios futuros, ellos viajando por todo el mundo, ellos casándose, ellos con hermosos bebés y finalmente ellos rodeados de sus hijos y preciosos nietos. Está bien, él podía ser un poco extremista, tenía veinte y le quedaban dos años de universidad pero podía estar seguro que podía llevarlo a cabo con el chico, ahora solo quedaba que fuera fuerte para poder pasar el tiempo que fuera lejos de su adorado Nicholas.

— ¿Todo bien? — Liam le sonreía mientras a cercaba una de sus manos hacia Harry por encima de la mesa.

Harry negó, respirando lentamente.

— Solo déjalo ir, —Louis chasqueo sus labios probablemente hastiado con el tema— deberías aceptar que no es para ti, el mismo te lo dijo, de ser lo contrario nada de eso hubiera pasado.

— Louis... —Niall le dio una mirada asesina buscando un poco de apoyo en Liam, para que el mayor de ellos guardara sus palabras para sí mismo.

— Pero no puedo, Louis —su voz salió ronca y rota, estaba por llorar de nuevo. —, ¿cómo es que solo así dejo de amarme?, ¿un día solo se despertó y eligió no amarme más?

Entonces estaba llorando de nuevo y cuando parpadeo, ni siquiera se sorprendió al ver a Louis con el ceño fruncido.


	5. Track 4

 

Miró a través del gentío para después encontrarse con los chicos. Niall apartaba su celular de su oído y Liam ya estaba palmeando a un lado de sí para llamarlo a sentarse. Louis estaba con toda su atención en su móvil.

— ¿Llevas tu teléfono? —el rubio de Niall le preguntó apenas se sentó.

— No, está en casa, no tiene caso.

El chasqueo molesto de los labios de Louis logró escucharse en la mesa, antes de un impacto que seguramente era de Niall o Liam para que este cuidara su boca y no fuera un maldito, a pesar de que Harry era el maldito por no poder parar de hablar de su ex en cada conversación a pesar de tener tres meses separado de él.

— No puedes ser feliz sino tratas de enfocarte en ti —dijo Louis, cansado.

Nadie dijo nada, la pizza llego unos minutos después, cortando la tensión que se había creado. Ya nadie decía nada a Harry además de que no era su culpa, ahora solo se limitaban a escucharle. Harry siempre durante las últimas salidas terminaba llorando y con el ceño fruncido de Louis como regalo para él, justo como en ese momento.

Harry se sentía culpable de cierta manera, porque arruinaba ahora no sólo su vida amorosa, sino la convivencia con sus amigos, él era un desastre.

Su mirada estaba fija en él para cuando volvió su vista a la mesa, no se había movido aun por ningún trozo de pizza como lo habían hecho Niall y Liam que comían con entusiasmo mientras trataban de sacar una plática a flote. Sin embargo, lo hizo después de que Harry decidiera comer.

Su ceño no se suavizó.


	6. Track 5

 

Después de proponerse ser un mejor amigo y hablar lo menos posible de alguien que ni siquiera recordaba su existencia. Decidió no salir los días en que tuviera más en su mente y en su boca a Nicholas.

Hoy era un día de esos. La reunión era grupal en casa de uno de los maestros, todos se habían apuntado al escuchar que el profesor pondría todo. No es que fueran interesados pero la vida de los estudiantes siempre es cara y el poderse divertir sin costo, era una oportunidad difícil de no aprovechar.

Pero Harry estaba ahí, echado en su cama mientras veía una comedia romántica, en su regazo tenía una almohada que había vestido con el suéter de Nicholas mientras comía pequeños panecillos de chocolate.

El timbre se escuchó y se lamentó el ver películas por televisión abierta, no podría pausarla. Caminó hacia el espejo solo para ver su aspecto, estaba hinchado y la nariz roja, tenía huellas de lágrimas por sus mejillas que trato desaparecer la mayor parte mientras caminaba a la puerta donde estaban llamando de nuevo.

Al abrir se encontró con los Louis de espaldas, sintió algo apretarse en su interior.

Louis volteo y rápidamente su ceño se frunció. Harry se removió incómodo, ¿para qué estaba ahí si le molestaba tanto?

— Vine para que vayamos a la fiesta —dijo cruzándose brazos sobre su pecho.

Harry lo miro confundido antes de negar.— No iré.

Louis lo evaluó por unos segundos y Harry casi juro que su ceño se frunció con más ganas.

— Harry...

— Estoy viendo una película y de verdad quiero verla, por eso no podré ir. —Se mordió ligeramente la lengua, no tenía por qué dar explicaciones.

— Esta bien, me quedo entonces contigo, podemos pedir algo para comer.

Con el ceño aun fruncido camino al interior directo hacia el sofá donde Harry había dejado su almohada, Louis la miró y termino por aventarla desdeñosamente lejos de ahí.


	7. Track 6

Extraño.

Así era como Harry se sentía, extraño.

Había tenido a Louis viendo películas a su lado y comiendo hamburguesas poco después, en un silencio, no incómodo pero no normal.

La verdad que Harry no era tan cercano a Liam y Louis, probablemente por su noviazgo, a Niall lo había conocido desde antes de la universidad y además había sido siempre un gran apoyo, pero a Liam y Louis muy poco, si se reducía a Louis, era menos que muy poco. Eran un grupo de amigos pero Harry se sentía lejano a Louis, no podía evitarlo.

Ahora, había visto películas de comedia romántica y compartido comida rápida.

Ahora estaba caminando con él por uno de los puentes de Londres sin rumbo fijo, mientras que Louis llevaba un cigarro encendido.

Recordó como a Nicholas le molestaba el humo del tabaco y se hundió más en su abrigo. Era patético en todo sentido.

— Deja de pensar él. —la voz salió después de que soplara el humo de manera experta.

Harry asintió hundiendo más sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Sintió un peso sobre sus hombros y se encontró con el brazo de Louis acomodado ahí, como si fuera su lugar, mordió su labio inferior tratando de no llorar pero cuando Louis lo atrajo dando un abrazo con su agarre no pudo evitar que saliera un sollozo lastimero.

— Mierda, Harry. —dijo Louis.

Harry frotó su nariz contra una de sus manos y borro sus lágrimas con ayuda de su abrigo para después encontrarse sin sorpresa con el ya familiar ceño fruncido.


	8. Track 7

 

— Sabes, me siento ligero.

— ¿Ligero? —Niall soltó su pluma y dejo sus apuntes a un lado para girarse hacia su amigo.

— Si, me siento ligero, sin un peso de encima —murmuro recargando su mejilla sobre una de sus manos—. Es como, yo de verdad estaba feliz pero un tiempo me sentí muy presionado y cansado. Esto ha sido como un respiro, doloroso pero ya no siento que me asfixio.

Y era verdad, Harry no sentía ya una opresión en el pecho, su corazón aun dolía y algunas noches tenía algún tipo de crisis y se ahogaba en llantos, pero cuando lo pensaba mejor, sabía que estaba bien así.

— Me alegra oír eso, la cosa es lenta pero saldrás de esto lo prometo —le sonrió llevando su mano hacia su hombro dándole un ligero apretón.

Harry asintió a las palabras de su amigo. Sin evitar pensar en cómo Louis había rodeado sus hombros días antes.

Sacudió su cabeza y volvió la vista a sus apuntes. — La verdad es que me ha ayudado bastante salir con ustedes, a pesar de que al principio todo lo relacionaba con Nicholas.

Niall rió restándole importancia. — Esta bien, amigo, todos hemos pasado por eso. Liam es el peor, así que está bien.

— ¿Liam? —pregunto casi asustado, el jamás lo había visto así.

— Esta bien, tú estabas entre la miel, no había porqué molestarte.

— Pero... —paso una mano por su cabello ahora sintiéndose culpable, mal amigo.— Entonces ahora si me merezco que cancelen últimamente.

— ¿Cancelar?

— Uh, sí. Estos días que Louis y yo hemos estado saliendo, a pesar que soy solo yo, él no cancela los planes.

— Espera —el movimiento de Niall fue brusco girándose hacia él— ¿Tú y Louis han estado saliendo solos?

Harry se le quedó mirando antes de asentir con confusión, apenas iba a preguntar porque sonreía así cuando segundos después escucho la voz de Liam y Louis inundar la biblioteca, junto a un sonoro  _sh_  de la bibliotecaria. Sonreían con ganas, cuchichearon dos segundos más entre ellos antes de ir hasta su mesa en silencio, Louis se sentó frente a él, inexplicablemente le hizo sonrojarse.

Sus amigos rápidamente se enfrascaron en una plática sobre qué hacer el próximo sábado. Harry apenas había asentido cuando Louis le pregunto lo que fuera. Pero no supo por qué el ceño fruncido de Louis estaba ahí está vez.


	9. Track 8

 

Harry miraba en su billetera mientras hacían fila, una mano fuerte tomo su muñeca haciéndole levantar la mirada.

—Déjalo así, yo pago esta vez.

La voz de Louis fue casi un susurro, en comparación con la voz escandalosa entre Niall y Liam. Estuvo casi a punto de asentir y permitirlo pero sabía que aunque no lo aceptara Louis siempre estaba corto de dinero, tenía un empleo pero él mandaba un poco a casa, el no podría solo aprovecharse.

— No, ¿yo invito si? —pregunto con el mismo nivel de voz.

Louis estuvo a punto de negarse lo pudo ver, hasta que escucho a la chica de la taquilla, Harry se acercó y pago con rapidez. Les guió hasta la dulcería y con Louis detrás de él. No debería dejar que eso siguiera, molestarse desde el principio, él sabia como terminaba.

¿Cómo terminaba? Solo eran amigos, acababa de terminar su relación con Nicholas hacia un poco mas de una año, no debería ni de ligeramente fantasear con eso.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba sentado frente a la pantalla Louis estaba a su lado y del otro Niall con probablemente Liam. La película era de suspenso, ni siquiera podía recordar ahora. Louis no tenía su brazo alrededor de su asiento, lo tenía en el posa brazos y a Harry le gustaba rozarse contra él, eso era lo preocupante.

Brincó en su lugar en una escena sacando una risita de Louis, que lo veía mientras negaba.

— No me digas que no te tomo desprevenido —se inclinó a la altura de su oído negándose a aceptar lo maravilloso que era su aroma.

— La verdad es que no.

Acepto con una sonrisa mientras Harry tomaba el papel de ser el quien esta vez fruncía el ceño. — ¿Cómo fue eso, hasta Liam se sorprendió?

Louis se acercó ahora, su respiración contra su oído haciéndole estremecer, casi pudo sentir su boca rozándose.— Yo solo estaba viéndote a ti.


	10. Track 9

 

El invierno estaba llegando lentamente, esta vez solo había optado por una camiseta de manga larga, no como Louis que llevaba una de mangas cortas que cubría con ayuda de su chaqueta de mezclilla.

Tenían unos veinte minutos caminando a donde fuera que Louis los guiara, iban a cenar en casa de uno de los amigos de Louis.

— ¿Entonces Liam y Niall no pudieron venir? —Harry preguntó mientras lo miraba encender su cigarrillo dentro de la chaqueta.

— ¿Uh?

— Que si Niall y Liam no pudieron venir esta vez tampoco.

Louis le miro por unos segundos antes de tomar una calada, su mano libre se fue a un bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y Harry se encontró frunciendo el ceño ante eso.

— Creo que está claro que yo estuve mintiendo sobre eso, solo para salir contigo —se encogió de hombros luciendo despreocupado, aunque no volvió acercar el cigarro a sus labios.

El sonrojo se sintió violento en las mejillas de Harry que sentía ardiendo, posiblemente podrían explotar con cualquier toque incluso del viento.

— Yo pensé que no te agradaba. —las palabras salieron firmes pero se sentían inseguras en su boca.

Louis suavizó los músculos de sus hombros y volteo hacia él, sin interrumpir el camino que llevaban. — ¿Por qué?

— Siempre hacías una mueca al verme — Louis frunció el ceño y Harry río señalándole— ¡Justo como eso!

— Bueno. —bufó Louis mientras el otro se preparaba para la ola de honestidad— Ignorando el hecho de que recordaste a tus amigos solo cuando los necesitaste, te la pasabas llorando en todos los rincones por un imbécil.

Sonrojado, Harry golpeó su hombro.— ¡No me la pasaba llorando en los rincones!

— Es verdad, —asintió con una sonrisa— llorabas en todos lados.

Louis le atrapó en un abrazo acercándole a su pecho, cuando estuvo a punto de tropezar con una piedra, se acomodó en el hueco que formaba la curvatura del cuello de Louis aspirando su aroma, un toque de tabaco del cual ambos se habían olvidado, junto al fuerte aroma de su exquisito perfume, suspiro en su ensoñación antes de ser interrumpido por una voz varonil que hablo más alto de lo normal.

— Dejen de llorar, Tommo y su novio ya llegaron.

Sintió la vibración del pecho de Louis al reír contra el suyo.


	11. Track 10

 

Harry observó atontado, sus ojos casi saliendo de su rostro y pronto sintió un escozor en ellos producto de un posible llanto, aunque no se sentía tan fuerte como el que atravesaba sus mejillas y orejas, las que estaban seguramente encendidas.

Frente a él había una pequeña caja de música, el sonido era suave, esta vez había un chico en una pequeña vuelta a diferencia de donde siempre aparecía una muñeca de ballet.

Volteó hacia Louis y encontró su sonrisa que pronto se hizo solo una mueca bailarina probablemente preocupado. No lo evitó más y se dejó caer contra el cuerpo del de ojos azules.

Sus ojos, tan bonitos y preciosos, aun no lograba elegir si era su olor o sus ojos lo que más le gustaba de Louis.

— ¿Te gustó? —la voz sonaba insegura aunque su agarre de Louis a su alrededor no se aflojaba.

— Por supuesto —murmuro levantándose solo para encontrarse con él, había ahora un ceño fruncido en el rostro de Louis. Llevó una de sus manos solo para pasar sus dedos por encima de las líneas buscando desaparecerlas. — No hay cosa que hagas que no me guste, me tienes en tus manos, no deberías preocuparte por eso.

Louis lo miró, posiblemente buscando un titubeó de su parte, sin embargo solo suspiró y asintió, lo atrajo más a su cuerpo. Tomó sus labios con los suyos en un suave movimiento. El abdomen de Harry se sintió tibio y cosquilleante, sus labios se dejaron hacer, como su lengua se volvió sumisa de la otra. Permitiéndose sentir algo de lo que no experimentaba hace mucho.

Posiblemente era igual, pero para Harry se sentía totalmente diferente esta vez, más verdadero, sin promesas, porque aunque no lo quieras las promesas algunas veces solo se dicen y jamás se cumplen. Sin falsas imágenes, estabas feliz o estabas molesto, ambas son válidas.

Pero Harry iba a estar bien esta vez, porque Louis estaba ahí, porque pasara lo que pasara Louis lo iba a mantener ahí. En su corazón.


	12. Deluxe

 

Estaban de vuelta, el cine parecía ser el lugar más adecuado para pasar el rato, aparte de su habitación o la de Louis. Habían pasado solo seis meses de estar juntos y aunque Harry ya no se sentía temeroso, seguía flotando en su nube de irrealidad que temía se rompiera.

— Tierra llamando a Hazz.

Parpadeó y se encontró frente a la mandíbula de su novio, seguramente donde se había quedado viendo embelesado hasta que este logró llamar su atención.

Con las mejillas violentamente sonrojadas paso sus brazos por el cuello del otro y entrelazo sus manos. Enseguida las manos de Louis se acomodaron en su espalda baja y Harry acurrucó su cabeza contra su hombro.

— Sé que  _Tommoland_  es de lo mejor —recibió un suave tirón en los cabellos de su nuca cuando Harry separó sus dedos—, pero te estaba preguntando cuál de las dos películas quieres ver. —formo un puchero después de hablar y Harry se acercó a dar un mordisco en su mandíbula.

— No quiero de terror si no puedes quedarte esta noche. Me quedaré completamente solo hoy.

— Ven conmigo, entonces. — Louis sonrió mostrando su perfecta sonrisa y Harry mordió su propio labio inferior para no terminar asaltando la boca del otro.

— Esta bien. —sus brazos se deslizaron por el cuerpo de Louis, estancándose unos segundos en los botones de su chaqueta de mezclilla antes de soltarlo por completo.

Se giró y fue entonces cuando lo miró.

Estaba Nicholas, tan bello como antes, su cabello estaba más corto y había desaparecido de los costados, se veía más delgado, sobre todo en su rostro, pero sus ojos grises seguían siendo penetrantes y llamativos. Sonreía a dos chicos menores que todos ellos que se movían con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

Se preguntó si él se había visto así alguna vez.

Se quedó quieto. No había nudo en su estómago y no sentía como si se comiera por dentro, no había dolor más que solo una pizca de tristeza.

Giró su rostro antes de que Nicholas volteara, habían pasado poco más de dos años pero aun no deseaba ser visto por él. Se acomodó a un lado de Louis, donde lo tapara lo suficiente. Louis.

Tenía su ya lejana mueca, esparcida por el rostro. No miraba a Harry, pero su ceño estaba fruncido y su mandíbula apretada.

Harry pasó un brazo por el de Louis buscando llegar a su mano, pero antes de que llegara a ella, Louis la metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Harry se enganchó a su brazo temiendo romperse e ignorando por las siguientes tres horas como su estómago se revolvía de manera aterradora y su saliva se sentía como ácido burbujeante en su boca.

Lo único reconfortante al final había sido que no se había topado con Nicholas de nuevo. Y Louis le llevaba en dirección a su piso.

Excepto, por el cansancio irracional que Louis presentó al llegar, pidió ir a la cama con una tanda de abrazos para poder descansar.

Y entonces después de media hora, Harry se había escurrido en la cama para poder quedar frente a su rostro, miraba con deleite y temor cada milímetro del rostro contraído de Louis, si en verdad él estaba durmiendo, no estaba descansando en lo absoluto.

Y si iba experimentar la primera pelea real con Louis pronto, debía disfrutar lo que tenía. Pasó su mano sobre los cabellos lacios de su flequillo y los acomodó lo más que pudo hacia atrás de su oreja. Se acercó y plantó pequeños besos desde la comisura de sus labios en una orden dispersa hasta llegar bajo sus pestañas.

— No voy a soltarte —la voz ronca de Louis le hizo brincar sobre su lugar, pero alejo el mal sabor de boca que tenía y la ansiedad que carcomía su estómago.

— No quiero que me sueltes.

— Eso dices, —la voz de Louis salió con preocupación en lugar de enojo, su agarre sobre las caderas de Harry haciéndose más fuerte— quiero creerte pero se lo que hace él en ti.

El rostro de Harry volvió a la cama dejando que al mismo tiempo su nariz se frotara con la de Louis quien aún tenía los ojos cerrados. — Nunca me di cuenta antes, pero hoy ya sé —sus dedos acariciaron su párpado— que cada palabra, cada toque, cada sonrisa, me hace querer darte lo mejor de mí, lo supe hasta que te tuve, pero, eso no lo hace menos intenso, creo que lo hace más fuerte. ¿Sobre hoy? No sentí nada, incluso cuando me lo pregunte a mí mismo, solo no quería ser visto, es ridículo pero pienso que en cualquier momento vas a desaparecer y él ayudo a desaparecer muchas cosas que me hacían feliz antes.

Louis lo miró con detenimiento, no parpadeo por lo que garantizó que no había dormido ningún minuto, atrajó el cuerpo de Harry al suyo y se acercó más a sus labios. — Soy tuyo. —casi deletreó las palabras y saboreó el roce sus labios con los ajenos.

Atrapó el inferior y manipuló entre los suyos a su antojo, antes de que su escurridiza lengua se hiciera un lugar en la hogareña boca de Harry, quien suspiró de alivio ante el contacto, acunó de nuevo el rostro de Louis y se encargó de profundizar el beso.


End file.
